Computing speed of a processor, which is established in the information processing device, such as a HPC (High Performance Computing) super computer, a server, a PC (Personal Computer) and a mobile-phone, etc., becomes high with the miniaturization of the manufacturing process. With high speed of the computing of the processor, it is desired that the capacity of the main memory (main memory) makes big and the bandwidth between the processor and the main memory makes wide.
Conventionally, a DIMM (Dual Inline Memory Module) has been adopted as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) in the main memory. On the other hand, in recent years, a memory element incorporating a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) controller is offered. For example, HMC (Hybrid Memory Cube) is offered. Large capacity of the main memory and the wide bandwidth between the processor and the main memory are realized by providing the DRAM controller on the memory element side. The DRAM is disclosed in a patent document 1, for example.